The Farmer that Caught his Heart
by Smurf2005
Summary: A series of drabbles about Holly and Yuzuki starting with when they first met. Rated "T" just to be safe for later chapters. **I added chapter titles.**
1. The Day He Met Her

A/N: This is a new drabble series I started after playing through some of Story of Seasons Trio of Towns. I am totally smitten with Yuzuki. He is so innocent and sweet and I will totally marry him. Anyways, these will just be short drabbles. Don't expect much. Some will based off parts in the game, and others will be completely made up. Hope you enjoy it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Story of Seasons Trio of Towns. It is owned by it's respective owners.

* * *

The Farmer that Caught his Heart

Chapter One- The Day He Met Her

* * *

Yuzuki walked down the steps into South Tsuyukusa. It felt good to be home. He felt very refreshed. He looked to the left, and saw his house that he shared with his grandparents. He walked toward the rickety old bridge and crossed it, seeing his grandfather, Umekichi, tending to his rice plants.

"Hello, Grandfather!" Yuzuki called out.

His grandfather looked toward him with his weathered face, and then splitting into a grin.

"Yuzuki! Omiyo! Yuzuki is home!" Umekichi yelled.

The door to the house opened, and an older woman appeared.

"Oh! Yuzuki! We weren't expecting you till tomorrow!" Omiyo said, walking toward him, smiling.

"I decided to come home a day early," Yuzuki said. "I wanted to meet this new farmer who moved in on the other side of the crossroads. I wanted to meet him!"

Omiyo and Umekichi looked at each other. Omiyo opened her mouth to speak, when someone else spoke.

"Good morning, Omiyo and Umekichi!" a female voice said.

Yuzuki turned around and saw a young lady around his age, wearing a light brown dress, a straw hat, and two long blond braids walking toward them.

"Oh, good morning, Holly," Omiyo said, smiling.

"I hope you both are doing well this morning," she said.

"Very well, thank you," Umekichi said. "In fact, I am glad you are here. This is our grandson, Yuzuki. He just got back from a trip to a medicinal spa. Yuzuki, this is Holly, the farmer we told you about."

Yuzuki was a bit taken aback. He had expected a man, not a young lady that looked too slim to handle farm work.

"It's nice to meet you," Yuzuki said, smiling.

"Likewise," Holly said, smiling as well.

Yuzuki's heart skipped a beat when he saw her smile. He stayed quiet as his grandparents talked to Holly for a couple moments.

"Well, I got to get going. I need to see Ludus about getting a bigger barn. My Dad wants me to have to two cows," she said, sighing.

"Okay, well, be careful," Omiyo said, smiling.

She nodded and waved as she walked away.

"Bye, Holly! See you around," Yuzuki called out.

She raised her hand in response, but didn't say anything. He wasn't prepared for the feelings that were starting to form in his heart.

* * *

A/N: Hope you enjoyed the first chapter. Please let me know what you think with a review! The updates will be sporadic while I play through the game. I am only on Fall of Year 2, and I don't plan to give him the pendent until Spring of Year 3, and then we will get married at the end of Spring in Year 4. I want to see the anniversary scene (if there is one). So, please continue to support me.


	2. Happy Birthday

A/N: Here is the second chapter. It's a bit longer than my last one, but I hope you enjoy it!

Disclaimer: I do not own Story of Seasons Trio of Towns. It is owned by it's respective owners.

* * *

The Farmer that Caught his Heart

Chapter Two- Happy Birthday

* * *

Yuzuki was sitting on the bench by his house, reading a book. He was taking a break and was enjoying the last few warm days of fall before winter set in. He would have to start to keep warm water in his workshop.

He glanced up and saw Holly enter from the crossroads. She looked really chipper, and Yuzuki was amazed by happy she looked all the time. He knew she just celebrated her birthday recently, and he didn't know her well enough, so he just wished her a happy birthday.

He watched her for a few seconds while she scavenged, and then she started to look toward him. Yuzuki quickly looked down at his book. He didn't want her to know that he was watching her. He glanced up briefly to see her try to jump over the fence. She was unsuccessful and a loud crash resounded throughout South Tsuyukusa.

Holly was lying in a heap on the ground, and Yuzuki tried not to chuckle. She got up really quick, and Yuzuki looked down at his book. He wanted her to retain some of her dignity.

Not long after that, he heard her crossing the bridge and she walked over toward him.

"Good afternoon, Yuzuki!" she said.

"Good afternoon, Holly," Yuzuki said, looking up at her.

Her blond hair was a little disheveled, and her clothes had dirt all over them. Probably from all the work she was putting in her fields. He also noticed that she bleeding.

"Holly," Yuzuki said, putting down his book, and his brows knitting together, "you're bleeding!"

Holly looked down at her knees and shrugged.

"It's okay! It doesn't hurt," she said.

"No! We have to treat it or it will get infected. Don't worry, I can take care of it here. Now, please sit," Yuzuki said, standing.

He went inside and grabbed the first aid kit. He came back and asked Holly to lift her a skirt a bit. Holly's face turned a bright shade of pink, as did Yuzuki's. But, he cleaned both her knees and bandaged them up.

"Thank you," Holly whispered.

"So, what do I owe this surprise?" Yuzuki said, looking away from her, trying to hide his red face.

"What's your favorite food?" she asked.

"My favorite food?" he asked, a little surprised. "Hmm? I suppose Yomogi Dumplings."

"And when is your birthday?" she asked.

"Hmm? Fall 7? Why do you ask?"

"Oh! No reason! I am just learning everyone's birthday so I can send out cards if the post office is open," she said, hopping up. "Anyways, I gotta go! Bye, Yuzuki! Thanks!"

Before Yuzuki could say anything else, she was gone. He sighed, but smiled. She was a ball of energy and he didn't know if he could ever keep up with her.

Over the next week, Holly stopped in to see Yuzuki, but it was always just to say hi and leave him some sweets she had made. He was always happy to get them. They were very good.

The day of his birthday arrived and Yuzuki was waiting for Holly to arrive. She had said that she would see him tomorrow when she left the day before. He was sitting outside reading his book. He heard footsteps on the bridge and he jumped up quickly.

"Good afternoon, Yuzuki," Wayne said, tilting his hat. "I got a letter here for ya. It's from a certain young lady."

He winked and handed the letter to Yuzuki. He took it and thanked Wayne. He opened it and saw that it was a birthday card from Holly. As if right on cue, Holly crossed the bridge.

"Happy birthday, Yuzuki! I see you got my card!"

"Yes, I just received it. Thank you!" he said, smiling.

"That's not all!" she said.

She reached into her bag and carefully pulled out a small package wrapped with the cloth from the General Store. He took and unwrapped it. Inside was a small box, and when he opened the box, there was a plate of his favorite dumplings.

"I asked Ginjiro to help me make those for you," she said. "I hope they taste all right."

Yuzuki picked up a stick and took a bite of the dumplings. He froze for a second, then turned toward Holly who looked petrified.

"They are delicious!" he said, smiling.

"I'm glad," Holly said, her face relaxing. "Well, I gotta go. Happy birthday again!"

And just like that, she was gone again. He carried the dumplings and the card inside and he placed the card on the floor, by his futon. His heart was beating fast, and he didn't know why.

* * *

A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Took me about an hour to write. Anyways, please read and review. Constructive criticism is welcome. Next chapter will be based off the first Friend Event!


	3. A Peaceful Break

A/N: Hello everyone! I have a brand new chapter for you! This one is based off Yuzuki's first friendship event. It's the first event for Yuzuki after he's unlocked. I did have to look up the video, since I couldn't really remember the event. Some of the dialogue is from the event, and some of it I made up. Anyways, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own _Story of Seasons Trio of Towns._ It is owned by it's respective owners.

* * *

The Farmer that Caught his Heart

Chapter Three- A Peaceful Break

* * *

It was the middle of Fall, and Yuzuki was sitting on the bench by his house. He enjoyed sitting there. It was a peaceful place and a place where he could let his mind roam and space out.

He didn't notice right away that a blond haired girl was standing a few feet away. She said his name several times before he became aware of her presence.

"Oh! Holly! I didn't know you were here. I must've spaced out," he said, scratching his head.

"I'm sorry to interrupt," she said. "I just saw you sitting here, and I thought I would come over and say hi."

"I was just enjoying some snacks and tea. Would you like to join me?" Yuzuki asked.

"Sure! I would love to," Holly said, her face splitting into a grin.

"Great! Have a seat, and I will go get some more."

He came back a few minutes later and handed Holly a cup of hot tea. He sat down next her, and they sat in silence for a few minutes before he spoke again.

"The breeze feels great, doesn't it?" he said, smiling. "Just sitting here, taking in the view while enjoying a delicious snack or beverage... Is this not the epitome of luxury?"

Then, he started to launch into a lecture of the different snacks they had depending on the season. Holly seemed interested a first, and then she got quiet. Yuzuki didn't think anything of it and he just kept talking. It took him a long time before he realized that Holly was sleeping.

He was slightly amused that she had fallen asleep. He had done it multiple times himself. But, he was also slightly surprised that she had fallen asleep so easily around him.

The breeze picked up a bit, and a stray piece of hair blew across Holly's forehead and into her face. He reached over and brushed it back before he woke her up.

"Holly, please wake up," he said, gently shaking her shoulder.

She awoke with a start, and looked around, slightly confused.

"What happened?" she asked.

"You fell asleep while we were talking," Yuzuki said, smiling.

"I'm so sorry!" she said, jumping up and bowing.

"It's not a problem at all! After all, I have done it, too. It's so easy to fall asleep in the warm sunlight."

Holly still looked slightly embarrassed and Yuzuki chuckled.

"Wait right there for a moment."

He went back into his house and came out with a couple plates.

"What's that," Holly asked.

"It's daifuku. It's made with chestnuts, which are in season right now. I was trying to explain how we should have the proper snack to match the season, but I must've been boring. So, let's enjoy this snack!"

Yuzuki smiled and Holly smiled back. They sat down again, and enjoyed the snack, this time, Holly talked about her farm and Yuzuki listened with interest.

After they were done, Holly stood and bowed.

"Thank you for the lovely time," she said.

"No problem," Yuzuki said, also standing and bowing. "Please stop by again, soon."

He watched her walk away and he looked over at that spot that she was just sitting in. He sighed and scratched the back of his head. He couldn't get the look of her sleeping face out his mind.

* * *

A/N: What did you think? I hope you liked it. Please read and review. Constructive criticism makes me happy. The next chapter will be a random chapter about whatever. See you in the next chapter!


	4. Valentine's Day

A/N: Here is the next chapter out in record time! Thanks so much for all the reviews. You guys are the reason I keep going with this story. I have a few I have kind of went on hiatus with, but the encouragement you guys give me makes me keep going. Thank you from the bottom of my heart. It really means a lot to me.

Disclaimer: I do not own _Story of Seasons Trio of Towns._ It is owned by it's respective owners.

* * *

The Farmer that Caught his Heart

Chapter Four- Valentine's Day

* * *

Winter had fallen over the region, and Yuzuki had taken to keeping a bucket of warm water by his side while working. The fields were bare, and the cottage where he worked was a bit drafty. He knew as long as he kept busy, winter would be over before he knew it.

This particular day was Valentines Day. He had prepared sweets for all the girls in his life, and even some for Holly. He wasn't going to pretend he was some great chef, but he gave some to Komari and grandmother every year and they seemed to like it.

He packed the three plates into his bag and he went about his day. His grandmother was the first to receive some, and he got some in return, then he went to the Teahouse, and exchanged with Komari. The only person he was waiting for was Holly. He hadn't seen her almost all day, and he normally saw her about this time. Lunch had passed it was late afternoon. He started for Ra Man's to see Hinata, when he stopped briefly. He saw a pair of blond braids disappearing into Lulukoko. There was only one person who had braids like that, and that was Holly.

He felt disappointed that he wasn't able to give Holly her sweets, but he tried to ignore the feeling and went to the shop. He headed straight for Hinata, and noticed that Hinata was a little flustered.

"Hey, Hinata, what's up?" Yuzuki asked.

"Nothin' really. I just got some chocolate, and I wasn't really expecting it," Hinata said.

"Chocolate?" Yuzuki asked. "Was it from a fan of yours?"

"No. It was from Holly."

Silence fell between the two young men, and Yuzuki was a bit surprised that he felt jealous of Hinata. Yuzuki wanted some chocolate from Holly, but apparently she forgot about him.

"Did you give her some in return?" Yuzuki asked, trying to sound unconcerned.

"Yeah. I made some for her just to be nice, but I wasn't expecting any from her," Hinata said, scratching his head.

Yuzuki stayed until closing, talking to Hinata about mundane things, and when the store closed, Yuzuki started home. The air had gotten much colder, and he couldn't shake the feeling of rejection from Holly. She had given everyone some chocolate except him. Did she not like him?

He sighed as he walked down the steps to South Tsuyukusa. It was almost dinner time, and he had to help his grandmother prepare. As he was crossing the little stream, he heard foot steps in the snow and then someone called out to him.

"Yuzuki!"

He stopped and turned around. It was Holly. She was a bit red in the face, and he didn't know if it was from being cold or something else.

"Good evening, Holly," he said, bowing. "What can I do for you this evening?"

"I have something to give to you," she said.

She plopped her bag onto the ground, and rummaged around for a few moments. Then she produced a plate of chocolate moase and handed it to him. He could instantly tell that it was different from Hinata's.

"Sorry it took so long to get to you. I used up all my ingredients trying to make yours perfect, so I had to buy more."

"Oh! Thank you! I have some sweets for you, too."

He reached into his bag and pulled out a plate of rice flour pancakes and handed to her. She took it into both her hands and looked down at it. The redness in her cheeks seemed to deepen, and they stood in silence for several awkward moments before Umekichi spotted them as he was coming home.

"Good evening, Holly! What's brings you here?" he asked.

"I was just visiting Yuzuki. I'll head home now," she said.

"Nonsense! Come in and have dinner with us! Omiyo's food is really good! It'll warm you right up!" Umekichi said, walking over to Holly and looking at her kindly.

"Oh, I don't want to be a burden or anything..." Holly said, trailing off.

"It won't be a problem," Yuzuki said. "We would be happy to have you for dinner."

"If you don't mind, I will take you up on that offer."

Yuzuki allowed Umekichi and Holly to pass him and he followed behind them. The feelings he had earlier seemed really stupid now. He should've known she would be back.

* * *

A/N: What did you think? Next chapter will be the second friendship event. I am thinking every other chapter will be an event, so, the next one will be the second friendship event (like I said earlier), then a random chapter and so forth. So please, keep supporting me and please review!


	5. Tidying Up

A/N: Hello everyone! Sorry it took a bit of time before I got this done, but I just got over a cold. It was horrible. Plus, my boyfriends mom is staying with us for a bit, so that is throwing some things off. Anyways, here is chapter 5, and starting with this chapter, I will be doing chapter titles. I will go back to my previous chapters and add titles there, too! This chapter is based off the second friend event, and I used some dialogue from the event. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own _Story of Seasons Trio of Towns._ It is owned by it's respective owners.

* * *

The Farmer that Caught his Heart  


Chapter Five- Tidying Up

* * *

Winter was coming to a close, and Yuzuki was still sleeping. He had been up late working on a new piece. The sun slowly spread over the floor until it hit his sleeping face. That's when he made the first movement of the morning.

Now, that he was almost up, he could tell how drafty his room was. That was the reason he kept warm water by his work table during winter. He pulled his blanket up over his nose, stubbornly refusing to get out of his warm futon. As he laid there, he looked around his room. He really needed to clean. He didn't really have any pressing engagements, and it would keep him warm.

He threw the blankets off him and shivered as he quickly got dressed. He looked over his clock and noticed he had overslept again. He left his workshop and went next door to his grandparents house.

"Good morning, Grandmother," he said, opening the door.

"Good morning, Yuzuki," Omiyo said. "I was about to come wake you up. Breakfast is almost done. You can go ahead and wash up and you can sit down."

"I can help you," he said, heading over to the basin in the corner.

"That's okay, dear," Omiyo said, smiling. "I know you were up late. I can handle this myself."

Yuzuki washed his face and sat down at the table just as his Grandfather came in from the fields.

"Good morning, Yuzuki," Umekichi said.

"Good morning, Grandfather."

His grandfather sat down across from him and told him how he had to start working on his fields to get them ready for spring. Omiyo served them thier breakfast and sat down next to Umekichi.

The conversation halted while they ate, and Omiyo looked up at Yuzuki.

"What do you plan to do today, dear?"

"Oh, I thought I would clean up my room a bit. It is a bit of a mess, and I haven't really cleaned it since I came back from my trip."

"Would you like me to help you?" Omiyo asked.

"Nah. That's okay, I can do it myself," he said.

"Okay. Just don't over do it," she said.

"Don't worry, Grandmother. I'll be okay," Yuzuki said, smiling.

After breakfast, Yuzuki helped Omiyo clean the dishes, and he headed back to his workshop. He decided he was going to work on his design, have a quick lunch, then get started on his room.

After he had a quick lunch, he started pulling things off his selves and out of drawers. Everything was so dusty, and soon, he was sweating.

A little after two in the afternoon, he heard his door open, and it took him a couple moments before he turned around.

"Holly?" he said, surprised. "Come in, come in. Sorry about the mess..."

He could see the bewilderment on her face as she looked around his room.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Hm? This? Since the weather's so nice, I thought it would be the perfect day to do some cleaning and reorganizing."

He smiled and looked around the messy room, and scratched his head in his embarrassed way.

"It might be hard to believe, but this is already looking much better than it did..."

Holly was quiet as she looked around the room, then she looked straight at Yuzuki.

"I will help you clean up. I don't mind helping you out," she said.

"You want to help me? Oh, no. I couldn't possibly ask you to do that," he said.

"Oh, no! It wouldn't be a problem for me to help out! I'm done with my chores for the day, and I don't mind helping! Let me help you!" Holly said, pushing up the sleeves of the purple kimono she wore.

"Well, if you're sure... then I will take you up on your kind offer. Thank you," he said, smiling.

Yuzuki started to tell her what she could do, and she started working. He watched over for a couple moments before he went back to what he was doing before she came in. After a couple hours, all that was left was the bottles his medicine used to be in.

"What's in these bottles?" she asked, picking up and shaking it.

"Nothing, now," Yuzuki said, picking up one himself. "It used to hold the medicine I had to take as a child."

Holly looked up at him shocked.

"Were you very sick?" she asked.

"Yes. I was very sickly, so when I was one, my parents sent me here to be raised by my grandparents."

Holly listened intently as he told her about his parents. About how he hadn't seen them once since he was handed off to his grandparents and how he had a little brother, but he didn't care since his grandparents were like his parents and gave him all the love he could ask for.

Holly helped him put the bottles away. She didn't ask him a lot of questions about his family, and he was grateful. It was all very complicated. After they were done, he looked up at her and smiled.

"Thank you so much for your help, Holly."

"Oh, it was no problem. I don't mind helping out," she said.

"I'm feeling a bit hungry," he said. "Would you mind joining me at Ginjiro's for something to eat? There is a secret menu that only regulars know. Hinata doesn't even know, but I won't mind sharing it with you."

"Yeah! Sure," she said, her face splitting into a dazzling smile.

Yuzuki's heart skipped a beat, but he ignored it, and they walked to the Teahouse together.

* * *

A/N: I hope you liked this chapter! Please leave me a review if you liked it! Next chapter will be a random event. See you next time!


	6. Hide and Seek

A/N: Hello everyone! Sorry it took so long to get this chapter up. I had to send my 3DS in for repairs and then when it was sent back to me, it was stolen from in front of my apartment. So, it's been a rough few weeks. One of my friends was nice enough to send me hers, since she never uses it. So, this is a random event that Yui Kagamine helped me with. Thank you! Anyways, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own _Story of Seasons Trio of Towns._ It is owned by it's respective owners.

* * *

The Farmer that Caught his Heart

Chapter Six- Hide and Seek

* * *

Spring had finally arrived, and Yuzuki was feeling invigorated. He really loved Spring, and according to his grandparents, Holly had been on her farm for a year. He hadn't seen her much since Spring started, and that was understandable. She had a lot to do since the New Year started.

He didn't see her at the Tsuyukusa New Year Festival. He had heard she went to Westowns New Years celebration. That didn't bother him. He supposed she wanted to spend some time with her Uncle.

Yuzuki finished up his work and decided to see if Holly was home. He left his work shop and started to walk down the path to the crossroads. When he arrived, he saw Holly standing by the pond, her face in her hands. He instantly felt concerned and rushed over to her.

"Holly?! Are you okay?" Yuzuki asked, touching her shoulder.

She looked up at him surprised. He didn't see any sign of tears on her face and started to feel relieved.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just playing hide and seek with the children. I'm 'it'," she said.

"Hide and seek?" Yuzuki asked, his brows furrowing. "I was never allowed to play that since I was always home sick."

"Well, I am getting ready to look for the children, want to help me?" she asked, smiling.

"Sure, why not," Yuzuki said, smiling back. "Where are they?"

"Well, I told them they could hide where ever they wanted as long as it wasn't in any houses or in the barns. I heard their footsteps, so I think they all headed toward my farm."

Holly turned toward her farm and Yuzuki followed. He hadn't been to her farm yet, and this was the first time he was going to see it. He was actually really excited to see it. When they entered, he looked around. Her house was just like the houses in Tsuyukusa, and the barn and chicken coop had the same design. She had turnips, radishes, flowers and all types of other crops growing. Her cows, sheep and chickens were grazing, and her white dog was watching over them.

"Wow, Holly! Your farm is amazing!" he said.

He noticed she tried to hide a blush as she thanked him. His eyes scanned the area when he saw little Alma trying to hide in her crops.

He pointed it out to Holly, and they caught Alma. They then found Yaichi and Tatsumi behind the barn, Colin and Noel behind a giant boulder, Tigre behind the Silo, Sumomo behind the house and Schalk was hiding over by the river behind the bench.

Since Alma was the first one found, she was "It". As Alma put her face in her hands, Holly grabbed Yuzuki's hand and started dragging him toward the southern part of her farm.

"I have a good place to hide!" she said, excitedly.

Yuzuki allowed himself to be pulled along. He felt his face burning, but he thought maybe it was from all the running around they were doing. He continued to follow her down a small hill and she dragged him over to a bunch of trees clumped together beside the wall of the tiny cliff. They went into the corner and stood close to each other.

They were so close that Yuzuki could smell her scent. Holly smelled like the earth and flowers. And he found that scent rather pleasant. They stayed like that for what felt like hours, but in reality it was only for a few moments. Not long after, Yuzuki and Holly were found, but they were last ones to be found. By then, the sun was starting to set, and the kids had to get home, but before that, Holly gave them a tour of her farm.

Yuzuki trailed a bit after them, watching Holly explain everything on her farm. She looked so happy talking about her crops and animals. He thought she would make a good mother. He shook his head quickly to get those thoughts out of his head. It wasn't like he was going to marry her or anything.

They dropped Alma, Schalk and Tigre off first at Lulukoko. Zahau and Haulani were standing on the beach talking. When they arrived, Alma ran up to her father and told him what she did. The two men thanked Holly and they headed toward Westown.

When they arrived in Westown, they took Colin to Megan's house, and then proceeded toward the shop that Miranda ran. They saw Noel safely into the shop and headed toward Tsuyukusa. They took the path from Westown to Tsuyukusa and headed toward the general store.

They ran into Hinata on the way. He said he was looking for Sumomo and was glad she was okay. They watched them walk away, then headed to South Tsuyukusa. As they descended the steps, Tatsumi and Yaichi started running off toward their home and left Holly and Yuzuki alone.

"I had fun today," Yuzuki said, turning toward Holly.

"Thanks for helping out," Holly said, smiling.

They stood in awkward silence for a few moments before they interrupted by Umekichi. He invited Holly to have dinner with them, and she happily agreed. After they were done, Yuzuki walked Holly back to her farm. When they reached her farm, she bid him goodnight and headed toward her house.

"Wait! Holly!" he yelled out after her.

She stopped and turned around.

"What?" she yelled back.

"Can I come back to visit your farm?"

She smiled, nodded and turned away quickly to hide the blush that was forming. Yuzuki turned away, smiling a bit to himself. His heart pounded, but that was from all the activity he did today, right?

* * *

A/N: I hoped you enjoyed it. Next chapter will be about the first heart event! Read and review, constructive critiscim, but please no flames! See you in the next chapter!


End file.
